


Glass Shards

by KenjiroS



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Bondage, Character Study, M/M, No Sex, One Shot, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenjiroS/pseuds/KenjiroS
Summary: Three hours could be a lot, but could also pass in a blur. Depending on whether or not one spends them kneeling on the floor.





	Glass Shards

**Author's Note:**

> Song on loop this time : Timeflies - Insomniac.  
> .  
> I would like to think of this as a short and sweet character study. Nothing more, nothing less. An exploration of one's mind, if you will. Enjoy.

 - Tell me, Kouki, is this how your fantasies go ? Is this what you imagine when you close your eyes at night ? I would be flattered but me being the object of your desires is only natural. Me being the one to haunt your dreams, my name being the one to drip from your lips, me being the one to take you out of your head. It is more than normal. Speak to me. Is reality matching your expectations ?

A hand in his hair, clenching tight. It was a miniscule twitch, nothing more than a muscle spasm, and yet he felt it down to his bones, feeling his own body react, just as lightly. Cold fingers, he was always so cold, that’s what he got for not allowing him to keep him warm, he would see, soon enough he would see and understand how his care and his caresses were the only things that could keep him grounded and real and tangible. His Kouki was a sweet soul, after all. Caring. Loving. True, he’d made mistakes in his life, as most people, though his biggest one so far had been loving him, admitting it, submitting to his own desires. It was too late, though. Kouki was too far gone, too deep, too high and too low in his passions, too destroyed and built up, too fragile and breakable and so deliciously ensnared, it would be funny if it didn’t spark his hunger to possess like nothing had before. And he had taken, he thought, he had taken and taken, and pillaged and stolen, and…

\- Now, Sei. We talked about this, remember ? I am not allowed to leave you and you, in return… - The hand in his hair tightened again, on the border of pain and beyond, and then pulled, forcing his head back and his face – up. – Are not allowed to think for too long without saying it out loud. Didn’t we ? Sei ? – The pressure on his neck did not release, Kouki standing behind him and looking down on him, that sweet, sweet expression still on his features, so plain and yet so captivating, soft smile at complete odds with the grip on his head. He wasn’t pulling, not anymore, but he wasn’t releasing him, either. Not a hint of deceit or cruelty in his eyes, but he would not let go. Who did he think… - Didn’t we, Sei ?

  And he pulled little more, just a millimeter, enough to make his point, eyebrows raised, and then released him. He shook his head, feeling his neck twitch. That had been uncomfortable, but not even a real pain. He had to do more, much, much more, if he wanted to prove his superiourity. It would be impossible, of course, because the logic would be flawed from the very beginning, but he could try. With force or violence or spit curses, and it wouldn’t work. He could not be swayed. Some plain little brown bird would not speak to him, demand his response, like that, with that voice and command and misplaced softness. Who did he think he was ?

 A tiny sigh was all the warning he got before feeling something cold between his shoulder blades that pushed. Down, just a little, but enough to make him bend at the waist, break his rigid pose and the straight line of his back. He couldn’t help it, he had to glare at the carpet to avoid hissing like a displeased cat. It was beneath him, this kind of reaction. He would not give him the satisfaction of reacting so strongly. Not to someone so low, so lacking compared to him in every possible way. He wouldn’t…

\- Speak, Sei. – And yet he insisted. The weak little…

\- How could you ever think you could command me ? Do you think yourself so superior ? Do you see your own image as better than mine ? In what way have you earned the right to act like you have power over me ? – The desire to hurt, to lash out, to put the one who was insulting him with every word, made him spill his mind out in the open.

  It was too much. He knew it the moment he opened his mouth. He’d been pushed and words had come out when he hadn’t wanted them to. The other man provoked him with his soft tone and the purr of command in his voice and his warm eyes, making him want to ruin, to burn, to show him who had the power.

  And then he had the audacity to just hum in response, eyes dropping from his face to his back.

 - Nobody, Sei. I hold no power over you. – Still even, still calm, while he was close to rage inside. Was he laughing at him ? Making fun of him ? – I would not hold any power over you even if you had your arms tied behind your back. No ?

 - Of course not. – He did not snort. People of his statute and class did not just dignify such provocations with animalistic noises and strong emotions. And he was the best of the best in his circle. The one the others looked up to for inspiration and direction.

 - Can I ? – The question was void of sense, because Kouki, smile still on his lips, was touching his arms and directing him with them behind his own back. – You look upset, Sei. Can you hold still for me ? For a little while ? Self control is difficult, I know… - Cold hands danced along his shoulders, calling goosebumps and making him twitch. Control was difficult ? Maybe for the others, the ones who lacked discipline and motivation. For him, it had been his entire life. He knew control, both over himself and everyone else around him. And now this man was challenging it, acting like he knew he would fail ? Who did he think he was ?

  Back straight again, he kept his arms exactly where the other man had placed them. He would show him control. Let him come and try to beat that. Even if his muscles were staring to tire, the unnatural pose digging and pulling in all the wrong directions, he would still hold still and prove how much better his power over his own body was.

 - Do you know what I will do now, Sei ? – He didn’t care. Whatever it would be, it wouldn’t really matter as it would not touch him, it would not even scratch his surface. He knew it beforehand. – No ? It is called a Star Harness. Well, a slightly modified one, but still. – The hands were still on his shoulders, cooling his skin and muscles. – It will look so gorgeous. Like everything you do. – Of course it would. He would not be humiliated ever again by doing anything less than perfectly, not by being beaten by a no-name team, not by his father treating him like a disobedient child, not by his own emotions when a young man was kneeling on his bed, bared to the waist, surrounded by everything his, being the jewel in his treasure and the pearl in the crown. He would hold and prove he could be perfect. He would.

 - Tell me. – The tone shifted for a second, forcing him to blink in the morning light. – When the rope is too tight or it chafes or your head starts to hurt, what do you do ? – He tried not to sigh. They had gone over that more than once and the suggestion he could had forgotten was more than insulting. – Speak, Sei.

 - Red. – The hand on his right shoulder dipped down his spine in a rewarding caress.

 - Good. Now, I have some nice black rope that will look really pretty on your skin. Here we go…

 

  He didn’t know how long it had been. His arms didn’t hurt anymore, mostly because of the nice way the loops of rope around his chest and wrists distributed weight. Rope around his chest, high on his ribs, that went over his shoulders and down to dip down his sternum, and loop again. And yet Kouki was not giving any signs he was going to finish soon. With him kneeling and looking at a bookcase, there was no way to guess the pass of time. Just him on his knees, the soft rope and Kouki…humming.

  He’d done it on and off through the session, along with the only clock in the room, and it had been the only thing breaking the rhythmic ticking that forced him to breathe in sync with it. His thighs hurt, though, he remembered stretching before, but it was an odd position. And Kouki kept going.

He would pet his back sometimes, just a fingertip up and down, but it was rare. And he never came into his field of view. Not really.

Next time he looped the rope under one arm and towards the center on his chest, he tried to turn his head. Only, he realised he’d miscalculated the time he’d spent not moving and he could swear his neck creaked with pain. Bad idea. And not only that, but…

 - Shh, Sei. – The rope stilled and a warm hand slid through his hair, ruffling and messing it up. He tried not to snap. Who did he think he was, to disrupt his appearance… - Can you hold a little more ? You are doing so well, not even a twitch, not a breath out of place. It’s amazing to watch, how perfectly still you are. Like a work of art. Here… - The hand slipped from his head to his nape and shoulder, and rubbed a little, digging into muscle and bone and tendon. He tried not to move, to both pull away and push in the touch like a cat. It felt too good, even if the rope was not forcing him into anything unnatural or tiring.  – That’s it. You’re so pretty like that.

  There was a smile in the last sentence, he just knew it. He could taste it, could almost see Kouki’s dark shining eyes and warm lips. Not cold or mocking, he made every word sound like a praise. Like he was doing amazing job and all he had to do was hold on a little more. And then he would be perfect. Which he already was, but he had to prove his control was complete. That it was…absolute.

 - That’s it. Eyes ahead. Do you know how long it’s been ? For you to sit still all that time…And in that pose… It’s nothing less than amazing. I am proud. Now… - And then he tightened the rope, forcing his back even straighter and pulling his arms up, just a little. Still no pain. He was good. He had to give him at least that. Though the record was showing how uneven everything between them was, he was willing to give Kouki this one thing.

 

   - Perfection.- He kept his eyes closed. No memory when he’d closed them but the darkness behind his lids felt too familiar. – Won’t you look, Sei ? You worked so hard, put so much effort. Don’t you want to see what it was all for ? It was a masterful performance, Sei.

  Kouki was right, of course. When one had worked hard, there was no reason to shy away from reward. It was the nature of the world. Those who deserved, got. Took. Made the rules obey them. And that was what he had done, after all. He had shown control over his body and his tongue and his mind. Rigidly, relentlessly, painfully. He deserved it. It was his. This…He opened his eyes. Was. His…?

  There was a man kneeling in front of him. With glazed eyes, slicked back hair falling in his face a little in sweaty strands, and an intricate star drawn with black rope on his chest. Flushed pink and scarlet from his cheekbones all the way down to his thighs, the man was breathing  unevenly, shallowly. The lights were low, soft yellow glow from the floor bathed the man in the frame in a molten gold. Sweat made him look both real and ethereal. He couldn’t make sense of the image in front of him, of the man staring back with wide eyes. Different eyes. Non-blinking eyes.

 - See ? Gorgeous. – He lifted his eyes. Behind the kneeling man was a shadow, also on its knees but not sitting down. Dark eyes, dark hair, soft smile. The shadow lifted its hands and buried them in the man’s hair, rubbing and ruffling. Oh, that felt good. – You did so well, Sei. I am so proud of you. Three hours, and you didn’t move even a muscle. You really are exceptional.

He was ? Of course he was. He was absolute. He was the Emperor. He was…

 - You deserve the world at your feet, Sei. – A kiss to the man’s high cheekbone, the shadow’s dark eyes almost glowing in the low light. Their eyes met, his and the shadow’s. He froze, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. And failing.

 

_He was kneeling on a marble floor, neither here nor there. Or anywhere, if he could be honest. A man stood up in front of him, eyebrows raised._

_\- He took you down. He actually broke you. The boy you looked down to in high school made you cry on his floor. I would call it pathetic, but he is too good with his words._

_He just stared at the mirror image mocking him. His reflection could, usually, get the rise of him, they were the same, after all, but he’d proved his control. He’d shown the world he could. And a man he knew like the back of his own hand trying to get him to react ? That was nothing compared to what he’d just endured._

_Pushing one foot on the floor, he got up. They were both almost naked but the other one had his arms crossed and his head cocked like a bird. The smile was mocking but his eyes looked warm. Was this what people wanted him to be ? This…human ? This loose- limbed, soft-eyed creature who called him weak ? He carded a hand though his hair. Like that would happen. Only one’s opinion mattered and he had declared him good. Called him “exceptional” and “amazing”. The one that mattered had chosen him and had announced he wanted him. Not the creature in front of him. But him._

_The stronger one. The better one. The one who had led teams to victory, businesses to the top and a relationship to something the resembled normalcy. The absolute one. The Emperor._

_\- Too bad for you, then. Even on my knees, he still wants me. Accept it. – He stopped right by his own mirror image. – You are not getting out anytime soon. I am not going to be that weak. Ever again._

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions ? Kudos, comments and critiques give me life so keep them coming !


End file.
